Zoids Wing
by silverwolf310
Summary: The gundam pilots are zoid pilots. This is a 1x2 and 3x4 5x?. Releana bashing. You have been warned.
1. Now you see me, Now you don't

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids since it is owned by Tomy (now Takara-Tomy) company, I do not own Gundam wing it is owned byYoshiyuki Tomino and Hajime Yatate. If I did Heero and Duo would be together and Trowa and Quatre would be to.**

People walk around a dark and well hidden hangar containing Zoids. Well, it was supposedly well hidden if two people who were not suppose to be there had anything to say about it. They could hear exactly what was being talked about all around them and it was about a Zoid on the other side of the hanger. It looked like a fox with black armor and gold highlights. It had a white underbelly unlike most of its kind.

"You sure about this Zoid? It looks like nothing special." One man said to another who looked like a scientist.

The scientist had a large nose and a strange mushroom shaped hair cut. He was glaring at the man who had dised the Zoid he had created.

"Yes, It is a very special Zoid. Unlike most Shadow Foxes Deathscythe has two forms of disappearing. I got some parts from a Hellcat and copied the camouflage mechanism and placed it inside of Deathscythe. Oh, and that's not all, He has thermal blades that come out fo his side to cut down enemy's and guns mounted on the side of his head and a retractable on his back. He is a piece of art in itself!" Prof. G cried as he looked on at the Zoid.

"Ah..." The man next to him was speechless for a few moments before snapping out of it. "So how much do you want for this Zoid?"

"Deathscythe is not for sale." Prof. G stated as he turned around to walk over to the other Zoids being worked on.

"What do you mean not for sale? I asked you for your best Zoid!" The man cried.

"Yes, but you did not say you where going to buy him." The Prof. G sneered at the man. "Besides anyone who gets in Deathscythe is a dead man." He stated.

"Why?" The man looked at the Zoid to the professor. "We need it for the war. It is the perfect one for stealth missions and destroying an enemy from behind."

"Did you not hear me colonel? Anyone who gets in it are dead. We have no idea why everyone dies but, I have a feeling it is waiting for the right pilot to come and get it." G smiled at his creation that stood there like a statue. "Come let's get some lunch and talk about the other Zoids I have that might interest you." G said as he led the colonel into a door on the other side of the room and into a hallway.

* * *

From the other side of the room the two figures came out of the shadows. One was a young male about 15 years old. He had long chestnut hair in a braid and he wear black pants and boots, a red shirt with a black jacket over it (1). The other was a reptilian creäture. It was black, black as a starless night with one green eye and one yellow eye. It was the tallest of the pair and could easily carry the other if the need was the greatest.

"Well, I guess we know why we were called here, Huh, Solo (2)?" The boy asked the organoid next to him.

Solo snorted and growled at the Zoids around him. He did not like the other Zoids and wanted badly to destroy them where they stood.

"Whoa! Easy big guy. We can destroy others but, First we need to get Deathscythe." The boy started to walk toward the Zoid. Just as he was about to start climbing up to the cockpit he stopped. "You know what Solo?" He said turning to his organoid.

"Grrr?" The organoid growled at him wondering what his human had in mind.

"Lets get him tonight when they are asleep and we have the advantage of the dark." The boy said walking up to his organoid and patting him on the muzzle. His organoid pushed his muzzle further into the warm hand of his master and partner purring. "Hehe, good boy Solo." Now let's wait for the right time to begin.

* * *

Alarms blared into the night as people ran to the hanger where something was banging around hard against the walls. The professor and colonel ran into the control room to get a look through the cameras inside the hanger.

"What the hell is going on!" The professor yelled.

"Sir it would seem that Deathscythe is trying to break free." On of the mechanics called.

"What?! Bring up the hanger picture!" G called.

The picture came on just as a black blur with green eyes crashed into the wall. The Zoid roared as it backed up and rammed into the wall again and again trying to break out of the hanger. Some of the Zoids in side that where small enough to move around were fired at and destroyed by the fox.

"Why is it doing this?" The colonel asked as they saw the carnage Deathscythe left.

"It would seem that Deathscythe true pilot has come. Let them out." G called as the men rushed to do as he had said.

"What do you think you are doing? Someone is trying to steal you prized Zoid!"

"No someone has come to pick up his Zoid. He will know how to use it." G said as the doors to the hanger opened and Deathscythe ran out of the hanger.

"I can not allow this!" The colonel shouted before grabbing a radio from his belt, "All men attack and capture the Shadow fox!"

"It won't work. I had created Deathscythe to be the greatest stealth Zoid on the planet. Your men won't even know what hit them." G growled as the colonel walked out the room. 'Good luck, Duo. I hope you help win this war.'

* * *

"Lets go buddy!" Duo cried from the cockpit of the Zoid. Deathscythe growled running even faster as his pilot commanded it of him.

Solo flew over the Zoid keeping an even pace with it. His black and red wings thrusting up and down once every minute to keep him airborne. He spotted something ahead of them before growling and flying closer so his pilot could see him.

Duo spotted Solo fly closer to Deathscythe. "Hey! Buddy what is it?" Duo called before his radar alerted him to more Zoids. They were closing in on him and fast. 'oh, look we get to test out our power already.' "Hey Deathscythe, Solo what do you guys say about testing our power out on the new company?" Duo asked them.

They both growled in unison and Deathscythe ran faster to confront their target. There where four commandwolves, two Revraptors, and five Hellcats. The Commandwolves started to fire when they saw the Shadowfox coming toward them. Deathscythe jumped and ran around the command wolves before stopping behind them and shooting two, taking them out. The other two where able to get out of the way and watched as their comrades got hit.

"You son of a bi-!" The one pilot started before having his Zoids grabbed by the neck and flung into the other commandwolf. Both of their systems stalled and they where unable to get up. Looking at the damage they created Deathscythe was unprepared as he was shoot by the two Revraptors.

"Ahh!" Duo was thrown against the controls. "Ok, that hurt!" He said as he recovered grabbing the controls again. "Solo!" He cried.

Solo roared and flew up high before turning into energy and merging with Deathscythe. Deathscythe roared as he felt the new energy coercing through his systems and healing the damage he had just sustained. Deathscythe brought out his retractable gun and Duo aimed it right at the two Raptors. They shoot twice and both raptors went down sparking with two holes in each.

"Ok so that just leaves the Hellcats. Ready?" Duo asked them. He received two roar in affirmation.

All of a sudden Deathscythe shook as it was assaulted by bullets. Then they suddenly stopped.

"Okay so we are dealing with five Hellcats. Who are now invisible...Ya got anything that could help us?" Duo asked Deathscythe and Solo.

Then the screen in front of him changed and he was able to see the heat signatures. There where five of them all trying to hide.

Duo cackled and smiled at them. 'Fight fire with fire.' He thought as he pressed a button. "Now you see me, Now you don't." He said as Deathscythe Became invisible. Duo activated the thermal blade as they ran at the Hellcats cutting their legs off. Deathscythe skidded to a stop before becoming visible again.

Duo looked at the carnage around him. 'And this is why I am shinigami.' He thought as he turned Deathscythe around and dissappeared into the woods.

* * *

(1) Duos clothe in endless waltz

(2) Duo named his organoid Solo after his dead best friend and brother.


	2. Are You Suicidal?

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids since it is owned by Tomy (now takara-tomy) company, I do not own Gundam wing it is owned byYoshiyuki Tomino and Hajime Yatate. If I did Heero and Duo would be together and Trowa and Quatre would be to.

(Somewhere in undisclosed location)

"Hey Heero!" A squeal came from somewhere in a hangar. A girl wearing a pink dress clutching a paper came running up to a boy in the hanger.

"What do you want Relena?" Heero asked as he and his organoid Odin looked at her (1)(3). Heero had on a green tank top and spandex shorts with yellow sneakers (2).

"You have to check this out." She said as she help up a paper

"What?" Heero asked.

"Well remember that zoids that was stolen from that base by some guy? Well it seems to have appeared out of know where. It's somewhere close to here." Relena said jumping up and down.

"And?" He looked at her.

"We can go and get it. We can get the money for the zoids return and the money for his capture!" Relena squealed causing Odin to growl and try to cover his ears.

"Hn, If we go there people will want to catch us. I am Wanted by the Oz military because I'm one of the best pilots." Heero said.

"Please!" Relena gave him the puppy eyes and he gave in.

* * *

Heero and Relena where being chased by some solders through the town. They tried to lose them but, every time someone would find them and the chase would be on again.

"I told you this would happen!" Heero growled as he regretted on bringing Odin with him. Heero brought his gun out ready to shoot when Relena grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"We can't harm them. You know I hate violence." Relena said as they continued to run.

"Hn, Fine." Heero spotted a field and grabbed Relenas hand, "This way." He pulled her into the field.

"Ewww! I hate being in these places. Can't we just go back to the path where its clean?" Relena complained as the leaves from the field stuck to her pink dress.

"No." Heero pulled her past a pile of hay where a girl with a braid was lazing on.

The girl looked at them as they approached. Her amest eyes keeping track as Heero and Relena took cover in the thickest part of the field. She returned her gaze to the sky as she heard more foot steps coming closer. The eight military men from Oz stumbled out and looked around. They spotted the girl on the hay pile.

"Hey have you seen two people come running by here?" One of them asked her. The girl just looked at them and closed her eyes as she went back to laying there ignoring her company.

"Hey we asked you something!" Another man called to her.

Sighing she opening her purple eyes again she looked at the men before standing up and brushing the hay from her clothe. "Well looks like I won't be resting now will I?" The girl said. She looked at them as she started to pick some hay out of her hair. "Well, I have not seen anyone come this way besides you Ozies. So now that you know you can now go on your merry way and torment some puppies or something." She said waving her hand at them as she turned to walk away.

"You can't talk to us that way!" On of the men cried as he grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Big mistake." She hissed as a growl erupted from behind the men.

The men turned around and screamed as they were attacked by a black blur and the girl.

* * *

"What's going on out there?" Relena asked as she heard the scream of the men.

"Hn." Heero got up and pushed the wheat away from his line of sight and saw the girl take out the last of the men. 'Impressive' Heero thought.

"Hey you can come out now the coast is clear." She called looking at Heero. 'Oh, he's cute...No Duo bad thoughts, bad.'

"Hey whats your name?" Relena asked as she looked at the men with distaste.

"Names Duo and yours?" Duo asked as she lead them through the field.

"What a strange name for a girl. My names Relena and this is my boyfriend Heero." Relena squealed the last part as she attached herself to Heeros arm.

"I am not your boyfriend!" "I am not a girl!" Heero and duo yelled in unison.

"Oh you're not a girl, then what's with the hair?" Relena asked.

"Yes I am a boy, and my hair does not concern you! Now I think we should really get out of here before their back up arrives." Duo said as he took off running through the field.

Heero grabbed Relena and took off running after the braided haired boy. They came to a stop on the side of a cliff. 'Greta now we are trapped.' Heero thought as he turned to try to defend the two behind him.

"Heero we should have never listened to this boy! Now we are going to get captured or worse die!" Relena screamed in his ear.

"God! Will you shut up! I have heard dyeing cats sound better than you." Duo said to her as he backed further toward the edge. He looked behind him before turning around.

"Hands up where we can see them!" The Oz solders had caught up to them and one of them had shouted to the three on the cliff. "You stay where you are!"

Duo froze in place from where he was backing up to the edge. "Aw, ge, you caught me guess I'll just-" He jumped off the cliff.

Relena screamed as she saw Duo jump and Heero remained the same. Then they saw Duo rising from below. Duo was standing on the stolen ShadowFox. ' That's the zoid we came here for.' Heero thought as he saw Duo jump into the opened cock pit.

"OK, now how about you guyies back away and let us go." Duos' voice could be heard from inside the cockpit.

One of the Oz soldiers took a radio out "Send in reinforcements! We have the ShadowFox here!" He yelled into it.

"Oh man, Can't you peopel give me a break." Duo sighed as the he charged at the zoids heading for them.

Heero took one look at the Oz soldiers before grabbing Relena and jumping off the cliff.

* * *

"I can't believe you would do something so stupid! What are you suicidal!" Duo yelled at Heero after he took them to the coordinates of Heeros zoid.

"Hn." Heero said as he began to try to set his leg. 'It wasn't that far of a jump and Relena has no injuries besides being unconscious.' He looked over to where Odin was guarding her. ' That's good for all of our ears.' Heero thought as he continued to set the bone.

"Snap,CRACK." The bone was set and he started to tie off where the break was.

"Gah! I am never going to unhear that. Just eww." Duo said as he shivered. 'What is this guy made of anyway?' He thought as he watched Heero stand up and walk toward him.

"Where are we heading?" Heero asked Duo. Duo had told Heero about three others who want to stop the war and create peace without either side of the war.

"Well just follow me." Duo sighed as he climbed into DeathScythe and Heero climbed into a Liger phenox that he called Wing.

Hours later Relena finally woke up and started to complain. "Are we there yet?" She kept asking.

"No princess, and no for the next hour. That was number 91 out of how many you have said so far. I would threaten to leave you out here but, mr. Suicide over there would be very upset about that." Duo said as he gripped his controls tightly. 'Where is Solo when you need him?' He thought. Sometime during there escape Solo came out of DeathScythe core and had started to fly toward the base that they were now heading to.

Odin was walking beside Wing keeping pace with the zoid before he started to growl. DeathScythe and Wings radars picked up on a slow-moving zoid heading their way. They kept going toward the zoid which appeared to be a Green and white Genosaur with red markings. Duo cried out happily,

"FeiFei, I knew He would send someone out to find use." Duo said as he pushed Deathscythe into a jog to meet up with on of his friends.

"Maxwell! How many times must I tell you not to call me that!" Wufei Yelled at him as he appeared on the screens of both zoids.

"Yeah yeah what ever. So how about we head home!" Duo asked as DeathScythe ran right past Shenlong also know as Nataku.

Wufei sighed before turning Shenlong around and followed after the ShadowFox. Heero pushed Wing into a run to catch up with the other to zoids. 'This will definitely be new.' He though as he caught up to them.

* * *

(1) Heero's adopted father who died

(2)Heero's normal outfit in the anime

(3)Odin looks like Zeke

** Author note: Hey sorry for not updating, I had school work to do and essays to write but here's the new chapter! Also i forgot to mention in the last chapter but, Solo looks just like Shadow except for the two different color eye's. Ok well hope you reveiw!**


End file.
